A number of methods exist to extract camera orientation from ground control points or relative to other camera views of the same scene. These are computationally costly and time consuming.
A number of image stabilization techniques exist to stabilize shaky video. These methods generally rely on re-sampling the image data, which results in additional computation. Re-sampling can reduce image quality, which can hinder further processing of the image data, such as when the data is to be used for the determination of a three-dimensional (3D) structure. Further, the image stabilization methods typically expect the camera to be in motion.